The New Hinamori Amu
by animexfreak101
Summary: The guardians have betrayed Amu and now she comes back in Japan from paris with Lulu and Ikuto! Easter is gone but a new company called FULL MOON inc. tries to get Amu to their side with Lulu and Ikuto to Find the Embryo! sort of AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW HINAMORI AMU!  
Ch 1

Hey guys Raika here and this is my new story so please read! I DOWNT OWN ANY OF THE SHUGO CHARA CHARACTES!

Summary

The Guardians betrayed Amu. She then goes to Paris with Lulu to forget about the guardians, she lost Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia but found Ikuto in Paris. Amu comes back with Ikuto with her new two eggs! Amu goes to Seiyo Senior High school with Ikuto?! She came back to take revenge on the guardians! Please R&R!

OooOOO NORMAL POV OOOooo  
"Amu chan are you sure you will be able to come back to japan after what happened?" asked Lulu  
Lulu was one of Amu's closest friends since _that_ day happened

_Flash Back 6 years ago_

_"Ahhh… schools finally finished!" Amu said while yawning and walking out of of the school gate  
_

_"Go! Go! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered  
_

_"Oh no desu! 'X'eggs!" Suu cried  
_

_"Why now?" Amu argued with herself "Anyway Ran let's go!"  
_

_"Hai" Ran replied  
_

_"Hop Step Juuummmpppp!" Ran and Amu shouted together_

_Pink wings appeared on her wrists and on her ankles as Amu jumped from a building to another. Soon Amu and her charas reached the park and saw about 100! 'X 'eggs. Amu couldn't believe her eyes!_

_"The guardian has already beaten Easter but who could do such a thing?" Amu asked herself_

"Amu-chan lets character transform!" Ran shouted at Amu, she then nodded

"Watashi no kokoro unlock!" Amu screamed

"Charanari Amulet Heart!" Amu and Ran said together

"Yosh! Miki, Suu and Dia stay here and wait for the rest of the guardians!"Instructed Amu and they nodded.  
Amu kept battling the eggs for quite a long time now but there were still no sign of the guardians.

"Where are they when you need them?" Amu asked no one

"Amu-chan! /Hinamori! "Screamed Nagihiko and Kukai as they ran where Amu was

"Where's the rest of the guardians?" Asked Amu

"Well about that-" Kukai was cut off

"We will talk about that later, now we have to fight those 'X' eggs!" Nagihiko said cutting off Kukai  
The three was battling the 'X' eggs but the amount of the eggs just kept then Amu,Nagihiko,Kukai and Amu's charas were trapped by the 'X' eggs

"No! let us go!" screamed Amu  
Just then the three got weaker and weaker so their character transformation went off and the 'X' eggs let go of Amu but not her friends or their charas. Then Amu saw the most horrible thing that she has ever seen: Her friends were unconscious and the 'X' eggs forced her charas back to their eggs and then…her eggs were destroyed by the 'X' eggs!  


_"NO! RAN, MIKI, SUU, DIA!" cried amu "This can't be happening no it's just a bad dream right?"Amu sobbed  
Just then the 'X' eggs let go of Nagihiko, Kukai ad their eggs and everything went white…_

~~~~The Next Morning~~~~

_"uhg…"groaned amu and checked her clock "Oh no it's almost school time! Ran,Miki Suu,Dia why didn't you… wake…me up…"Amu said whispering the last part as she remembered what happened the day before and a tear ran down her cheek  
__but quickly wiped it away cause she know that he charas are still inside her heart. She changed to her uniform and quickly went to Seiyo Academy but before she went to her class she went to the royal garden there she saw all the guardians but there was an another girl sitting on her seat.__  
__  
"Hey guys! Do we have a new group member?" asked amu as she entered the royal garden_  
_  
"Hinamori Amu-san may you please tell us why you are here?"Tadase asked as if he doesn't know Amu_  
_  
"What do you mean? I'm part of the guardians aren't I?"Asked Amu and looked at Kukai and Nagihiko but they just lowered their heads and said nothing_  
_  
"No, you are no longer part of the guardians, Nanalie here is the new joker." Said Tadase_  
_  
"But how?" Amu asked_  
_  
"Simple Nanalie here has five charas and you have well…none" Tadase said as he shrugged_  
_  
"That's not fair how could you use your own friend just to find that freaking non existing Embyo!? All of you are heartless excluding Nagihiko and Kukai! Do you know why?! It's beacause they freaking HEPLED me when I was in trouble! They were the only people that cares for their FRIEND! I HATE ALL OF YOU HEARTLESS PICE OF SHITS!" Amu shouted while tears were running out of the royal garden and leaving the school gates._  
_Then she bumped into someone  
"I'm so sorry" Amu said while wiping her tears away and looked she saw Lulu the person that she used to have battles with "Lulu?"_  
_  
"Amu? What happened? Why are you crying?" asked Lulu_  
_Amu explained everything that had happened and made her feel better telling someone her problems_  
_  
"How about you come with me to paris so you could forget about those oh so called 'guardians'?"_  
_Offered Lulu "Also, don't worry about plane tickets or anything like that ill take care of it and I'll ask your parents if you could stay with me at paris for a few years, how does that sound?" Lulu asked Amu_  
_  
"Is that really okay?I mean I don't want to be a burden to you…" Said Amu_  
_  
"don't worry, you're a friend in need right?" Said Lulu_  
_  
"Thatnk you soooo much! Would you like to be my new best friend?"Asked Amu_  
_  
"Sure why not?" said Lulu while smiling at her_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yeah don't worry about it I'm fine and when I see them I'll give them what they gave me from the past." Amu said with a smirk

"Awww… Amu is hanging out too much with me eh?" Ikuto said with a smirk

"That's true nya~!" exclaimed Yora, Amu's new chara

"EHH! HOW?" Amu shouted

"The smirk Amu, the smirk." Lulu said with a teasing voice

"Oh shut up." Amu said while acting like a little girl

"ATTENSION WE WILL BE ARRIVING TOKYO JAPAN IN A FEW MINUTES SO PLEASE GATHER UP YOUR THNGS!" said one of the hostess

"YAY we will get our revenge! Right Amu?" said Misaki, Amu's also new chara  
"Yes we will Misaki" reassured Amu

~~~~~ The Plane Landed~~~~

"I'm back Japan!" shouted Amu excitedly

* * *

Raika: aannnddd DONE!  
Okay so I added new characters and I promise I will make this story good as best as I can!  
R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

The New Hinamori Amu  
Ch 2  
Raika: Okay so someone aid that my story is really pridictable...true...but Yora represents Amu bein

g free like Ikuto she wants to forget or she wants to be free of all the horrible memories she had on the past and yeah misaki represents represents Amu's passion for revenge but its not the same as the other shugo chara fanfics :)

oooOOO NORMAL POV OOOooo

"Al'right lets go!" Lulu said  
"uhhh...Where?"asked Amu  
"To do ur make over ofcoure's! your going to Seiyo Highschool Tommorrow and you're going to be Ikuto's cousin!" replied Lulu  
"Have you forgotten already Amu-koi?" Ikuto said while hugging Amu tightly  
"I-Iku-to-to can't -n't-breath!"Amu gasped for air  
"Okay stop it you lovebirds our ride is here!"Lulu interrupted the 'moment'  
"Hey were not love-birds!" yelled Amu  
"Yeah sure Amu, _sure_" Lulu smirked

~~~~~TIME SKIP at the Hotel ~~~~~

"Okay come on out Amu!" shouted Lulu

Amu came out with a puple summer dress that stoped above her kness and hugged her curves, she was also wearing black fats and her hair was dyed to midnight blue, same colour as ikuto, and had purple eyes like Utau's

"wat'cha think?" ask Amu  
" You look hot" smirked Ikuto  
"Shut up Ikuto...nii-san" Amu mumbled the 'nii-san' part  
"What did you say?" asked Ikuto knowing that she said 'Ikuto nii-san'  
"Well... you are gonna be my cousin right? so can I call you Ikuto niisan?" amu said blushing  
"Awww... little Amu's blushing..." Ikuto said in awe  
"Okay! enough with the lovey dovey mood and enroll you to Seiyo! Hurry your buts!" Lulu again interupted  
" Gosh, bossy much?" Amu said  
"Agree with ya" Ikuto said

"..."  
"Hahahahhaha!" they both laghed  
Lulu then turned around with a confused look on her face "Whats so funny?"  
"Nothing!" they both said  
"Okay dookie... weirdos" Lulu just sigh as they reached the school

"Okay Yora, Misaki you can get out now" Amu instructed her charas as they popped out of their eggs and the same thing happened with Ikuto and Lulu  
"Yosh! lets go to Seiyo high!" Lulu and Nana shouted with their fists on air ( AN:I know the characters are OOC but thats how my story goes! )

Lulu,Amu,Ikto and their charas went in the building and went to the office

"Hello I'm YamamotoLulu and these are my friends!"

" Hi I'm Tsukiyomi Misaki" (Amu, since she's Ikuto's 'cousin')

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Misaki's Cousin"

"We would like to enroll to this school and can you please put us all to the same class?" Lulu asked

"Sure! that wouldn't be a problem at all!" said the lady " Here are your schedules" she said as she handed them a paper each"Now you guys can start tommorrow and you can buy your uniforms today since it's monday!"

"Thank you very much!" Lulu exclaimed as they went to the uniform shop and ought their clothes

Amu and Lulu's is the same as Utau's clothes on the anime and Ikuto's is what he mostly wears!

~~~~~Time skip they got back at the hotel~~~~~

"Hey! i'm so excited to see what those little guardians will react tommorrow" Amu smirked

"I swear We are hanging way too much time with Ik-" Lulu was cut of by a phone ringing

"Oops i have to take this" Lulu apologised and

(((((((With Lulu))))))))))))

moshi moshi

hello Lulu is the plan ready

ah.. yes soon Hinamori Amu will take our side with Ikuto I'm sure of it

very well i expect you to complete your job, do you understand?

Yes boss i understand

Lulu ended the call and wen't to where the others were

"who was that?" asked Amu

"Oh... that was.. uh... my mum! asking if I was fine here in Japan!" replied Lulu awkwardly

"oh Ok! Anyway we have to go to sleep cause we need to go to school tommorrow right?" Asked Amu

"Yeah can't wait to see their expression tommorrow" smirked Ikuto

"I agree with ya, To think that they acually did that to Amu..." Lulu agreed

"Don't worry we'll get them ok? now lets go to sleep!" Amu said as she went to her room and got ready for bed

"Good night mina!" Amu said with a smile on her face

"Night Amu-koi~" Ikuto said with a smile (yep a SMILE) on his face

"g'night to ya'll" Lulu said with her accent

* * *

Raika: YES YES YES!

Amu and Ikuto: o.O

Lulu: why ya so happy?

Raika: WE WON IN SOCCER WINTER SPORTS INTERSCHOOL! FYI yes I'm a girl and I love playing soccer! and there's only two girls in the team ;)

Amu,Ikuto,Lulu: ohhhhkkkkaaaaayyyyy...('cough' weirdo 'cough')

Raika: OKAY I don't own shugo chara characters! Peach-Pit does!

R&R


End file.
